The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more specifically, web offset printing presses with blanket cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,794 discloses an imprinter printing unit of a web fed rotary printing press including a first plate cylinder and a first blanket cylinder which form a first print couple for printing on a first side of a running paper web. The printing unit further includes a second plate cylinder and an associated second blanket cylinder which form a second print couple for printing on a second side of the web. The printing unit further includes a gear arrangement for coupling the first and second print couples to first and second drive motors in order to drive the cylinders in such a way that in the first mode of operation the first drive motor drives the first print couple and the second drive motor independently drives the second print couple.